Hair Gel
by Abandonedsrry
Summary: Lee dresses up as Sasuke in an attempt to win Sakura over, but instead it attracts the attention of the very person he’s pretending to be. SasuLee.


**Title:** Hair Gel

** Rating:** PG-13

**Pairing:** SasuLee

** A/N: **AN OLD FIC. AN OLD GOOD FIC. I wish I could still write like this…but for some unknown reason I can't. My jizz just disappeared somehow. :  
Well, enjoy the random. Naruto's so cute in this. I want to eat him.

---

"I'm not completely understanding of the uh…reason for this Naruto-kun…" another glob of gel was applied to Lee's hair and he frowned, resisting the urge to wriggle away from his hyper blonde headed friend. The gel soaked in to his black locks, and Naruto began to mould his hair into spikes, making his style look similar to Sasuke's.

"Come on, you promised to help me, I almost have it" Naruto murmured, hands still maneuvering along the others hair line. "Just a few more seconds, it's almost there, just close your eyes, I need to part the fringe."

A few minutes passed before Naruto gave a small sigh and pulled his hands away, grin clear on his face. He shuffled around behind Lee and pulled out a small mirror, placing it in to the taijutsu specialist's hand with ease. "Well, what do you think?" Naruto asked, sitting down next to his spandex clad friend. "Does it look alright?"

"It um…" Lee blinked roughly and lifted a hand up to fiddle with one of the thick strands of hair now falling down the side of his face. His hair now looked exactly like Sasuke's, save for a few mistakes Naruto had accidentally made. "I don't know Naruto-kun, Sasuke might get annoyed at us…"

"Don't be a stupid Lee! He loves himself, so obviously he will love anyone who attempts to look like him!" Naruto bounded a fist into his palm, nodding his head roughly. "And I bet Sakura will like it too!"

A smile broke out on Lee's face. "She will?" He asked, sounding almost hopeful. When Naruto nodded almost frantically, Lee jumped to his feet and walked almost robotically towards the door, only to have Naruto grab his arm and pull him back before crossing his arms over his chest and looking over Lee's figure with a disapproving frown.

"Wait, hey, we need to get you new clothes, come on!" Before Lee could protest, Naruto grabbed him by the arm once again and had pulled him in to his bedroom and thrown him on to the bed within a few seconds. The blonde headed ninja furrowed his eyebrows as he searched through his wardrobe, unable to spot anything that would resemble Sasuke's arm warmers. When a green shirt, much like Sasuke's met his eyes, he stopped, pulling it out of his wardrobe along with a pair of shorts Sasuke had left at his house when the team had decided to sleep over.

He threw them over to Lee with a grin and motioned him to get dressed, and then walked out the room to give the other some privacy. Lee quickly slipped on the clothes without another thought, too focused on seeing Sakura to bother looking closely at the clothes Naruto had given him, and pulled the shorts up to his hips, sighing when they slipped a little low before moving back towards the door and pulling it open. As expected, Naruto was standing there, looking over his image as he entered the lounge.

"Wow, fuzzybrows, looking pretty good so far, but…one more thing to do." Naruto seemed to disappear and reappear as he began to look over the way Lee was dressed, now, there was only one last thing he had to do. With much difficulty, and a lot of pushing, Naruto managed to part Lee with his leg warmers, and had pushed the thin framed boy out the door and towards Sakura and Sasuke. It was when they got half way that Lee had second thoughts.

"I'm not sure about this Naruto…"

Naruto continued to push his friend forward, simply smiling at Lee's words.

"Are you sure Sakura will like this?"

"Naruto?"

"Uh…Naruto, you're still pushing—"

"Ah! There's Sakura!"

As a last attempt to escape, Lee turned and started towards the house, only to have Naruto's steel like grip hold him back. "Come on, you promised to do this" Naruto said, puffing his cheeks a little. "Just go up there and say hi or something!"

Lee sighed. "Alright, because I promised you" He pulled away from Naruto's now slack grip and stonily began to walk towards the pink and black/blue haired conversing ninja with difficulty. What if Sakura hated it? No, Sakura loved the way Sasuke looked so…Naruto had even said it would work. He just had to give it a try.

"S-Sakura-chan" Lee gave a small determined smile and stopped in front of the two Ninja, getting two wide eyed stares in return. He lifted a hand and rubbed the back of his head, laughing nervously before ruffling through his pockets with his other hand and pulling out a small necklace he had bough merely two days before. Without another word, he quickly placed it in Sakura's hand.

"Thank you" Sakura smiled, rubbing the necklace curiously whilst Sasuke seemed transfixed on Lee's appearance.

"I'm glad you like it! U-uh oh and Sasuke-kun" He motioned towards himself, grinning slightly in attempt to calm his pounding heart as he turned to Sasuke. Sakura had accepted his gift! And she had liked it; she was even smiling and thanking him! All thanks to Naruto's help! "It's nice to see you out here, Naruto helped me dress up like this today, but I have no idea how you can wear anything so loose fitting." He laughed a little, earning a smile from Sakura and a twitch of annoyance from Sasuke.

"Right" Sasuke closed his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest and sighing before looking back over to Lee with a little more calmness in his figure. "I'm used to it. If you find it uncomfortable, you should take it off."

Lee nodded. "I will later, but I might give wearing this a try for a little while" He pulled at the bandages around his arms then turned to Sakura. "Uh, Sakura-chan, would you like to…" He paused, looking a little nervous "Go to lunch with me?"

"To lunch with you…" Sakura repeated, shrugging her shoulders and nodding with ease. Lee was her friend; one small lunch together wouldn't hurt. "Sure, where do you want to go?"

A large smile broke out on the taijutsu master's face and he had Sakura's hand in his within seconds. "I know just the place, come on Sakura-chan!" Lee began to pull the pink haired ninja away, much to the annoyance of Sasuke, and was gone within a few seconds. Sasuke simply stood there, arms crossed over his chest and a small scowl over his lips.

"That Dobe is dead" He murmured angrily before heading off towards the town, searching for somewhere quiet to sit and think.

By the time Lee had finished his date, or lunch with Sakura, the shorts he had been wearing had slipped down a considerable amount of times. Well, he hadn't expected any less due to his thin figure, he was so used to wearing tight fitting clothes that ones that required a belt tended to be too loose on him.

Lee wiped a hand across his sweaty forehead and entered his room, automatically beginning to strip off his shirt as he headed towards the shower. He dropped the shorts Naruto had picked out for him beside the bathroom door and entered ready to take a shower. Lee hopped inside the small cubical of space and turned on the water, jumping a little when hot water scalded his skin, but eventually managed to get it the right heat.

He splayed his hands through his hair and pulled at the gel crusted ends, attempting to rid himself of the sticky fluid. He managed to thin his hair back down against his scalp, back to its original style, only having a small amount of gel left in the black locks.

"Good afternoon Lee-kun" The taijutsu specialist jumped, shoulder connecting with the wall before turning and looking through the steam that flooded his vision. He squinted, forgetting he was stark naked, and took a few steps forward out of the shower.

"W-who's there…Oh…Sasuke-kun…" He sighed, relief falling over his features. "It's only you, did you want your shorts back-ah oh!" Finally noticing his nakedness, Lee backed up and grabbed the curtain, blushing darkly. "Sorry Sasuke-kun, but could you please leave? As you have probably noticed, I'm having a shower…"

"I noticed when I heard the running water" Sasuke pointed out, raising an eyebrow in the process. "I had a question to ask, Lee, it will only take a minute."

Lee stared at the other for a small length of time before slowly nodding and tightening his grip around the shower curtain perched in between his fingers. "Alright, what's your question, but hurry, I'm wasting water" He shifted to the side, moving away from the shower head.

Sasuke advanced a few steps. "Why do you like Sakura?" he asked simply, stopping once the shower curtain was within arms reach. Lee seemed a little wary of the lack of personal space and took a small step back, been careful not to slip on the soap that lay beside his foot.

When Sasuke stood silent Lee smiled nervously and loosened his grip on the shower curtain. "She's beautiful like a flower" Lee started, looking a little thoughtful as water continued to pound against his back. "She's kind, and thoughtful, and I fell in love with her the moment I saw her!"

"Really? That seems stupid to me." Lee huffed at Sasuke and crossed his arms purely out of reaction.

"Sasuke-kun! Love is not stupid!" He said, shaking his head as if it was them most obvious thing in the whole entire world. Sasuke seemed to reject this answer and simply shrugged his shoulders, seemingly uncaring of what Lee thought.

"Not Love, just your love for Sakura" He grabbed the shower curtain, ignoring the droplets of water that fell across his arms, and took a step forward in to the shower. "You know she likes me, and she would never like you, that's just the way she works."

"Well I uh, Sasuke-kun…" Lee blinked as Sasuke made his way in to the shower. Either Sasuke was determined to enter his personal space or he needed a shower, and Lee was having doubts about the second one as the onyx eyed ninja looked over to him and smiled slyly. "Sasuke-kun, this is my shower, and if yours isn't working I understand if you want to use this one, but if it is working you should really take a shower there instead of here because I'm sure you have a change of clothes there, your own personal towel and some shampoo and gel that-Mmph!"

Lee silenced. Sasuke was kissing him. He didn't pull away, or punch Sasuke's lights out how he usually would, he simply stood there, surprise and embarrassment clear on his face as Sasuke pressed a tongue across his bottom lip. A few minutes passed, and Sasuke pulled away, lips slicked with saliva from the kiss. Once Sasuke was at least a step away, Lee let out the breath he had been holding and blinked a few times, seemingly weakened by the kiss.

"What…An idiot-face…" Sasuke sighed. "…Listen…Lee, you should find someone who cares about you" He closed his eyes, enjoying the water running down his skin. He absentmindedly licked his lips and smiled. "Sakura is not that person."

The taller male frowned. "Then…how about you?" Giving a small nervous smile when Sasuke cracked open an eye; he lowered his gaze to the floor, unable to meet Sasuke's face. "I mean, you kissed me and everything, does that mean you…?"

"Hn…" Sasuke shook his water soaked hair and smirked. "I didn't think you would figure it out that fast." Once Lee finally looked back at his face, Sasuke lent forward and pressed his lips against the others. When he was sure the other understood, he fell back and shifted aside, clothes completely soaked through.

"Ill see you tomorrow." Sasuke stated, only managing to take three steps out of the small cubical before Lee placed a hand on his elbow. He turned, an eyebrow raised as Lee frowned and blushed.

"Could you stay here?"

Sasuke smiled.

"Alright."


End file.
